Gripe
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: ¡Definitivamente fue la gripe!


Gripe.

-¡ACHU!- estornudó fuertemente Karin, a lo que Toshiro, sentado en una silla junto a su cama y sin siquiera mirarla, le tendió otro pañuelo. –Gracias.-

-Hmm.- solo dijo él, aún sin dignarse a levantar la vista del condenado libro que había estado leyendo desde que se sentó a su lado.

La Kurosaki no dejaba de preguntarse por qué seguía allí.

Hace dos días que había enfermado y su condición no había mejorado en lo más mínimo.

Yuzu la había estado cuidando, pero ese día tuvo que ir a la escuela, y al viejo se le ocurrió la brillante idea de llamar a Rangiku-san para que la cuidara, a lo que la mujer por supuesto que arrastró a su capitán también y se largó a la primera oportunidad.

El albino no puso mucha resistencia en quedarse a su cuidado y la ayudaba en todo lo que necesitaba, pero de todas maneras no parecía nada contento, es más, parecía bastante aburrido.

Y por supuesto, ella no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

-¿Sabes?- habló tímidamente después de un rato, mientras se acomodaba el paño frío en la cabeza para sentarse. –No es necesario que sigas cuidándome…-

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- preguntó aún sin mirarla.

-No, pero…-

-Entonces sí es necesario.- la interrumpió tajante.

-No, no lo es.- trató de parecer firme, pero tener la voz congestionada no ayudaba. –Ya falta poco para que Yuzu regrese y yo ya no voy a querer nada más así que…-

-En primer lugar.- volvió a interrumpirla. –Eso no puedes saberlo. En segundo lugar, aún faltan dos horas para que tu hermana regrese. Y en tercer lugar, cállate y déjame terminar mi libro, Kurosaki.- seguía sin levantar vista.

-Yo solo no quiero molestarte…-

-Entonces cállate.-

La chica bufó, conteniéndose de decirle un monto de palabras desagradables.

Finalmente, volvió a estornudar, y el capitán volvió a tenderle un pañuelo. Le agradeció a regañadientes.

Luego de varios minutos de puro aburrimiento, sus ojos finalmente comenzaron a cerrarse, el sueño apoderándose de ella.

Cuando los abrió, su mirada se encontró contra la turquesa de él.

-¿Por fin te dignas a mirarme?- escupió venenosamente.

El Hitsugaya apartó la mirada.

-Ya terminé mi libro.- musitó con voz baja.

-Lees rápido.- bostezó.

-Dormiste por cuatro horas. No tanto.-

-¡¿Cuatro horas?!- chilló a todo lo que daba su dolida garganta. –Pero… ¿no volvió Yuzu ya?- lo que en realidad quería preguntar era ¿por qué seguía él ahí?

-Sí. Está abajo preparándote sopa y me pidió que permaneciera contigo un poco más…-

-Oh.- por alguna razón, se sintió decepcionada. –Bueno, pues, ya desperté. Puedes irte si quieres.-

Él suspiró, exasperado.

-¿Tanto quieres deshacerte de mí?- alzó una ceja fríamente.

-¿Qué? ¡No, no, no!... Yo solo… no quiero molestarte…-

-No me estás molestando, Karin.- dijo tranquilamente llamándola por su nombre, con frialdad en su mirada, como de costumbre.

-Entonces… ¿quieres estar aquí?- no creía esa posibilidad, pero tenía que asegurarse.

-Tú harías lo mismo por mí.- se cruzó de brazos, sus ojos indescifrables como siempre.

-Responde a mi pregunta, Hitsugaya.-

Sí él la llamaba por su nombre cuando hablaba en serio, ella lo llamaba por su apellido cuando hacía lo mismo.

-Sí, Karin.- se volteó, impidiéndole ver su rostro. –Sí quiero.-

Karin se sonrojó.

-¡Karin-chan!- canturreó Yuzu entrando al cuarto con un tazón humeante de sopa. -¡Mira lo que traje!- sus ojos de repente se fijaron en el shinigami, que estaba en un gigai, por cierto, y seguía de espaldas a la morena. -¡Oh, Hitsugaya-kun! ¡Estás muy rojo! No me digas que Karin-chan te contagió su gripe…- se notaba preocupada.

Pero el chico de inmediato abandonó la habitación pasando de largo a la castaña a todo lo que su cuerpo falso le daba.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?...- Isshin asomó la cabeza por la puerta. –Toshiro acaba de irse a velocidad luz sin siquiera despedirse… y se veía muy rojo.- se frotó la barba, pensativo.

-¡Es terrible, papá! ¡Creo que Karin-chan le contagió la gripe!- se alarmó.

El médico, sabiendo muy bien que era imposible que su ex subordinado se enfermara, posó sus confundidos ojos en su hija idéntica-pero-extremadamente-diferente, hallando la respuesta a su interrogante al encontrarla igual de roja que Toshiro.

-¡Claro, claro Yuzu!- rió a carcajadas al comprender la situación. -¡Definitivamente fue la gripe!- guiñó un ojo cómplice a la pelinegra.

Karin solo hundió el rostro en la almohada.

¡El viejo no la dejaría vivir en paz después de aquello!

Fin.

Hola! ^^

Una pregunta.

¿Mis fics les siguen pareciendo entretenidos?

Después de tantos, una teme estar volviendose repetitiva n_nU

En fin, espero que este les haya gustado y los personajes de Tite Kubo :D

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
